Forum:Operation Titanic Discoveries Plot Extension
Okay so IceBite and I were actually discussing this one idea about visiting each of the GSSOC members' homeworlds. This would happen during Operation Titanic Discoveries. Basically, the premise is that they meet Na'zrah on Arckas, but he doesn't have all the weapons they need to defeat Infra. But he knows where they are. Each of them are on a different planet. The Planets *Ucharpli- They go to the Frozen Wasteland on Ucharpli, the most dangerous location on that planet. The fauna mostly consists of deadly predators that the GSSOC will have to brave along with the blistering cold temperatures. The team gets separated by an encounter with an Ice Behemoth and a pack of Arkleons. That leaves Ahrganot to go on his own. He runs into a Yoltox which he has to battle for himself. The shadow ring itself is located on a frozen pedstal in a cave. *Delse- *Karnas- They would visit the Sepulcher (spelling?) of Kings underneath the Halls fo Regality, where Baba Yetu and his personal affects were buried. Several traps and ancient terrors were placed to defend the first King of Karnas, and the team will need to make their way to the resting place of Etah's ancestor. Locked behind a grate (a la Altair's Armor, ACII) will be the angelic, Starforged Armor Etah will use later in the GA. *Zerevst- IAF Spangwall. Top-secret Imperial Air Force base built right over a large geothermal vent where the artifact is also located. IAF aircraft, security, and ancient guardian drones will be obstacles between the team and the Starbolt Cache. *A replacement world for Pyro (since its in another galaxy) *Galiana's Homeworld-Ancient Tokarthi Ruin. A ruin of a facility made by the Tokarthi, the race that introduced Human Life to Ashadra. A holographic message left by the Tokarthi cryptically and vaguely hints that only Galiana can retrieve the Amulet, being one of 'the people whom the Tokarthi bestowed this home to'. To retrieve the amulet, Galiana must face, alone, 3 Tokarthi-made monsters: the Tokarthi Hydra, the Tokarthi Fenrir, and the Tokarthi Scarab, while the others are forced to watch, trapped nearby. The Artifacts *Blade of Rolalda - An ancient sword forged from unknown origins on Delse. *Ring of Shadow - A ring forged by the serpent god Jormun that gives control over shadows. It is found in an icy pedestal on Ucharpli. *Sword of One Thousand Lights - An ancient sword forged from 1000 light shards, making it the most powerful weapon in the known universe, and the only weapon capable of permanently destroying a Titan's existence. Hidden in the Seplchur of Kings on Karnas, buried with its last owener: Baba Yetu. *Starbolt Cache - Vast store of Starbolt ammunition locked away under IAF Spangwall, unknown to the base. If Spangwall personnel were to retrieve the stores for the GSSOC, Altusian Brotherhood spies would undoubtedly find out about the organisation's stockup. *Amulet of the Tokarthi - Amulet of power with the ability to temporarilly bestow Titanic Powers to a mere mortal. However, the effects are only temporary (around 5-10 minutes), and when they run out, the user is left in a coma for 24 hours. The Amulet then has to recharge for a full week. Plot points to save for later Just read Audience With a God and that gave me a few ideas. Here it is: Na'zrah says that destroying Infra had some fatal consequences. Even though Infra caused the chaos he did, all this time he was actually trying to prevent the universe from being destroyed. He knew by ruling with an iron fist and with tyranny, he could permanentely put an end to chaos. But by killing Infra, it undid the last link that stopped the universe from going into complete chaos - thus subsequently releasing Vernietigen. Comments Hmmm...I'm still unsure of what the artifacts should be, but, maybe, on Galiana's Homeworld, the artifact could be related to the race that brought the humans there. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Tholker was born on Zerevst, not the capital. SupcommMonroee 07:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...I wonder what'll happen to Galiana and Sol I Dor in the Frozen Wasteland: Galiana's a human raised in temperate climates and Sol I Dor's from a Desert World (Not to mention Insecto-Reptilian). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) We should also make the individual regions on the planets differing in climate to make them all seem unique. As for Sol I Dor and Galiana in the Frozen Wasteland, that's going to be interesting...Krayfish 02:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Galiana's Homeworld, Ashadra (What do you think of the name?), is Earth-Like, therefore it does have different Climates in different reasons, although most of the areas where civilization once stood are barren wastelands now, thanks to the Harvesters. Delse, on the other hand, is mostly Tatooine-ish (in the sense that it's a Desert world). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess since Sol I Dor is getting the blade from Ucharpli, it would make sense if the Ring of Shadow for Ahrganot was found on Delse. I was thinking it could be found in some sort of illusion temple. Some of the walls and floor are fake, but others are invisible, so psychic ability is the best way to navigate. But the question is, would the ancient Delsons have a reason to build such a temple? Was there an ancient religion that worshipped a shadow god?Krayfish 14:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) If I may offer advice and food for thought, Does the temple have to be Delson in origin? --It is so spoken, Nra 'Vadumee 21:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah good point. I suppose it doesn't. Since these are ancient artifacts, they probably date back before the Delsons built their civilization.Krayfish 21:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Added the Ashadra Artifact, for use by Galiana. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned in another blog that the Blade of Rolalda and the Ring of Shadow should swap places. (Rewriting the backstory shouldn't be hard.) The blade should be found on Delse and the Ring of Shadow on Ucharpli. That would make the story's message a lot more powerful.Krayfish 01:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC)